Heart of the Benders
by FlamingYingYang
Summary: Basic plot of getting sucked into the avatar world blah blah blah. Only this is my version so you can bet it has a huge plot twist. but that won't come till later.
1. Prolog

Heart of the Benders

Summery: Four friends get stuck in the Avatar world, each with a different character. Armed with a few of their favorite things these girls set out to bring a group of troubled teens together. Will they succeed in their mission or will they watch them sink into the heart of the war?

A/N: Listen to your heart belongs to...someone not me. Um mostly grammer in this chapter, a few added/changed words and someone pointed out that I had messed up the heights of the horses (god I can't believe I did that) so I changed that around.

**Introduction**

"I know there's something in the wake of you smile. I get a notion from the look……."

The voice didn't get any farther as 18 year old Reya rolled over and hit the off button on her stereo. Flame red hair hit black pillow as she lay back down, wanting to catch another half-hour of sleep but knew it wasn't possible. She had to get up and excise the horses. As the owner of Black Shadows Racing Stables there was never a dull moment between the barn, the track, school, and whatever else was going on.

Slowly the 5'5'' teen climbed out from under the black comforter and threw on a pair of jeans, a tee-shirt and a jacket. Catching a glance at the clock Reya notice it was quarter to five.

"Shit I'm late." She cried and dashed down the stairs and out the door.

Five minutes later she was panting for breath in front of the training barn.

"Looks like someone overslept." A man in his late 50's joked.

"Oh and I suppose you were up at four Jake." Reya teased good naturally.

Jake laughed. He was the head trainer at the farm and helped Reya with the business end of things.

"So who am I taking to the track?" she asked, lacing up the boots she had grabbed on her way out the door.

"Dual, Star and ,of course, your monster of a horse, Demon. Ken and Jade have Dual and Star ready and if you'll get Demon I'll grab your truck and hook it to the trailer for you." The old man said.

"Alright. Here are the keys and I'll go get Dem ready. Oh, have Kiada and Ange showed up yet?"

Jake shook his head. Taking the keys he went to go get the truck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey girl. How was your night hum? Guess what were going to your favorite place girl. The track." The teen crooned to the horse as she got her ready to travel.  
At 15.5 hh, the 3-year-old coal black mare wasn't the tallest horse but she had the speed, and temper, to make up for it. Only problem was she was a one person horse, allowing only Reya near her. Fifteen minutes later the 'red' head stood up from putting on the last leg wrap.

"Alright let's go. And if the others ain't here we'll leave without 'em." Reya told Demon as she lead her out of the stall and down the aisle.

Stepping out in the early morning sun, or what was up of it, the made there way to the trailer.

"Alright sweets up you go." Reya said leading the mare up into the trailer.

After tying her up Reya check over Dual and Star.

Dual belonged to Reya's friend Ange, short for Angelina. Standing to 15.2 hh the 3-year-old mare was energetic and very sweet tempered. She was dark brown with a splash of white on her shoulder, which was unusual for thoroughbreds. When around the bran she had a great temper, letting even the loudest kid near her. When it came to the track, however, she turned into one the the spookiest horses around, letting only Ange near her.

Going over to were Star was tied she glance over the gray mare. At 16hh the 5 year old was both the tallest and oldest of the three mares. Kiada had bought her at the yearling auction at. Not having a name and shy around whips it had taken three hours for Kiada, Ange, and Rey to get her into the trailer. Smiling Kia had said her name was going to be Summer of Stars but never explained why.

Shaking her head at the memory Rey exited the trailer.

"Took you long enough." The teen turned around and came face to face with two of her best friends.

"Well it's not like you two were on time." Rey answered Ange.

"Well I blame Ange. She's never on time and we took her car."

Ange hit Kia upside the head.

"What was dat fo'?" she asked

"Fo' being an idiot." Ange answered.

Rey laughed at her friends.

"Alright let's hit the road. We have two hours of driving ahead of us and I want to get going." Rey said while climbing into the driver's side of her pickup.

Grumbling, the other two climbed in on the opposite side.

"See you later Jake." Reya said before starting up the truck and heading down the driveway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So Kiada I love what you did to your hair. It's awesome."  
Her hair was pulled into cornrows and died like the American flag.

"Really? You don't think it's weird?

"Not for you it isn't."

"Thanks."

It was true. Kiada was very different. At 5'3'' tall she had stormy blue eyes, tan skin, and when her hair wasn't dyed it was brown. In addition to that she always wore something that stuck out.

"Yeah I agree. Besides you can pull off any look." Ange told her.

The smartest of the threesome, Ange was always looking to have fun, though she was easily scared. Purple eyes, courtesy of contacts, were always full of happiness. Her strait black hair had two streaks of turquoise that hung on either side of her eyes.

A cell phone rang, interrupting the girls conversation.

"That's not mine." Kiada said from the front seat.

"It's not mine. Must be yours Ange." Rey said from the driver's seat.

"It's Talia." Ange said when she looked at her cell.

"Awesome. Hey pass the phone up."

Ange obliged. Taking the phone Rey stuck it in her holder and hit the talk button.

"Hola Talia. What's new in your life?"

"Hey Reya. Nothing much. Wait I thought this was Ange's cell?"

The three girls laughed.

"It is mine. We're on our way to the track 'member?"

"Oh yeah. Now I do."

"What a blonde."

"I heard that Kia. Anyway Ange I just wanted to let you know that my cousin from Germany is coming in a couple of weeks."

"Awesome." Was Ange's answer.

"Hey wait. You weren't going to tell me and Rey this?"

"Ah shush Kia. Just so happens I was going to call you next but I guess I've killed two birds with one stone."

"You've killed birds. That's so mean." Ange said, her blonde side kicking in.

"Oh god Angelina it's an expression. We'll talk to you later Talia." Reya said.

"Alright bye guys."

"Bye." The girls said to their friend.

Rey hit the end button.

"Well that was interesting."

"I think we should call you point-out-the-oviousolot Kia." Rey said.

"Thanks.

"Hey Ange. In my duffel bad you'll find my Ipod. Pass it up please?"

"Sure Rey."

Leaning over to get to get the bag from behind the driver's seat Ange gasped.

"Reya Scorpio Conlon. What is this?"

"What's what?" Kia asked, turning in her seat to look at Ange.

Straitening the teen showed her friend what she was holding. Shocked Kia took it.

"Rey, how could you?" she asked showing the teen the soccer ball she was holding.

"So I like the Celtics. Sue me. Just pass the Ipod Ange."

"Whatever." Ange said leaning over her and Kiada's bags to reach Reya's.

"What the Fuck." Rey said as she swerved to avoid a speeding car.

A thump from the trailer could be heard as one of the horse stamped a hoof in protest.

"Rey can you stop that." Ange asked as Rey swerved to avoid another car.

"You should be asking that to the assholes who are speeding." Rey said swerving yet again.

Only this time she couldn't get back on track.

"Rey what's going on?"

"I don't know Kia. Something's stuck " Rey said trying to turn the steering wheel.

"Well think of something." Ange cried, panic evident in her voice.

But it was too late. Truck and trailer came off the road crashing through the trees. Kia gripped the soccer ball tighter while Ange crouched farther over the bags. All Rey could do was try and turn the wheel while putting all her weight on the brake. But it was all in vein as the wheel remained struck and they were going down hill.

"Oh my god!" Kia shouted when she saw the tree coming up ahead of them.

Unbuckling their seatbelts Kia and Rey climbed into the back seats and clung to the seats the had previously occupied, hopping that they would be safer in the back. In an instant the front of the truck hit the tree causing the girls to be shoved forward. Terrified Ange managed to catch a glimpse of her friends, passed out from hitting the door and seat, before she too passed out.

It's still a little rushed but it is an introduction. Anyway I don't know much about cars so bear with me on the accident but I believe what happened is due to the fact that the steering column was stuck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peace out  
Rey.


	2. Book 1: Reya

Book 1: Reya

A/N: Ok well before each book starts I'm going to have pieces from our world. They're going to have a lot of time distance between them so you have to make up the pieces in between. Oh and I won't do shout outs on these. I'll save them for real chapters.

Disclaimer: OMG I actually own like everything in this 'chapter'. It's amazing. Someone pinch me I must be dreaming.

* * *

"Black Hawk to Falcon, Black Hawk to Flacon. Come in Flacon."

"This is Falcon. I read you loud and clear. What's your status Black Hawk?"

"Will you guys stop with the stupid names." A female voice interrupted the two boys' conversation.

"Sorry Liz. Continue Ben."

"Eric you're not going to believe this."

"Believe what?"

"The girls aren't here."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

* * *

Yeah I know. Really weird right. Well I guess you have to understand how my mind works to get it. –grins evilly- 


	3. Chapter 1

A/N: Added a bit more but nothing major, changed Reya's hair length cause I had a brilliant idea but other than that nothing major.

* * *

Slowly the teen woke up. Not knowing were she was she kept her eyes shut, trying to get her bearings. Hearing nothing she sat up. For a brief second she felt dizzy but the feeling soon left. Looking around she flopped back onto the bed. By the looks of it she was in a crud hospital. Sighing she sat up yet again and looked around some more. Shocked she found that she actually recognized some of the things in the room. But still she didn't know about more then half of them. At the other end of the room there was a door. As she watched it, it opened and an elderly man stepped through.  
"Oh good your up. That's quite a bump on your head. Do you remember how you got it?"  
Reya was a little bit overwhelmed with the with the way he had just started talking. Blinking, she took the questions in stride.  
"I fell and hit my head. Do you mind telling me where I am?"  
"Of course miss. You are one a fire navy ship. Prince Zuko's to be exact. And if you would be so kind as to tell me who you are?"  
"Reya." She told him absentmindedly.  
'There is no way I'm in avatar. We don't have the coordinates.'  
"Do you mind telling me exactly how long I've been here and how you found me?"  
"We found you floating in the ocean about three or four days ago."  
Reya closed her eyes and flopped back down, signaling the end of the conversation. Rolling over she was asleep instantly.

* * *

'_Ok, that was a strange dream_.' Reya thought as she woke up. Sitting up she groaned and flopped back down.  
"I take it you don't want to be here?"  
Rey turned her head to the side and say the man from early sitting in a chair next to the bed. Noticing her startled expression he smiled.  
"I'm sorry for startling you."  
"That's alright…." She trailed off as if she didn't know his name.  
"Iroh. And you're Reya right?"  
"Right, Reya Conlon."  
Stretching she flipped back the covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Standing up she rolled her head and cracked her fingers.  
"Miss. Conlon, I think it would be best if you stayed in bed for now."  
"I'm fine really. I've had worse then a little bump on the head."  
Iroh laughed.  
"What?"  
"You remind me of my nephew."  
Reya stared for more then one reason.  
"You hardly know me."  
"But you are obviously a stubborn person."  
She let a small laugh escape her.  
"So what do you have to do around here? I'm really bored."  
This earned her another smile.  
"Do you know how to play pi-cho?"  
"Well I will after you teach me."

* * *

"So Miss. Conlon why is your hair so short?"  
Reya rolled her eyes at being called miss for the up tenth time and fingered her barley shoulder length hair, wondering why he thought it was short until she remember she was in a world where girls wore there hair as long as possible and tied it back.  
"Easier to maintain."  
"I see. And why is it red?"  
"Because I like red."  
Iroh looked at her.  
"Why are you wearing those clothes?"  
Reya looked down at the jeans, black sweatshirt that showed her read t-shirt, trying to find something wrong with them. Smiling she realized it was because he had never seen anything like them.  
"Well there comfortable and I like the."  
Again Iroh looked at her and ended the tirade of questions. In a few minutes they were at the helms room.  
"Now if you sit down I will teach you to play."

* * *

"You win…………again." Reya sighed as she watched Iroh collect his winnings.  
"But you are improving. I'm sure you will win if we play again."  
Reya smirked.  
"I might be 18 but I know enough about gamboling to know when to quite."  
Iroh looked at the crew that had gathered around to watch.  
"If you played like her you might not loose so much money."  
There was a shuffling of feet and a few coughs.  
Sitting back on her hands Rey looked around.  
"You told me earlier that I was one the ship of Prince Zuko but I have yet to meet him."  
"My nephew is ill at the moment. He will be better in a couple of days and you will meet him then. Until then you may have free run of the ship."  
"What do you mean until then?"  
"Well I don't mind you looking around but Zuko might think differently."  
Thinking on it for a second she nodded her head in understanding. Stretching her hands above her head she stood."Miss Conlon where are you going?"  
"Well seeing as I might soon be locked up I might as well go look around while I can. Ttfn, ta-ta for now."  
And with that she left.

* * *

So I changed around my format a little but oh well I kind of like it. Granted that doesn't mean I'll keep it. anyway peace

Rey


	4. Chapter 2

under serious construction cause i'm an idiot.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A/N: Ha I decided that you all deserve an update. So guess what. I'm giving it to you. But I guess you've figured that out by now. Anyway enough of my blabbing. Let's get on to the story.

Wait I need to do the disclaimer. Well here it goes. I don't own Avatar. Man that's always so hard to admit. Oh well.

Now for Shout outs:

Amberhawk: Don't you just love Spanish. Lol. Its definitely one of my favorite classes. But only cause the teacher runs around the class screaming at us. And no I'm not kidding. Even ask XOtotheloveXO or katandshadow. Anywho here is the update you asked for.

XOtotheloveXO: Ok you had sent me an email for the last chapter along with a review so ya know its got things from both. I knew you'd love my change of song. I love the Spanish, well at least when its stupid phrases (like tengo un tigre…….) or not in class. Well actually class is fun but only cause of where we sit. And no more cream soda for you. And I changed the weapon. Meaning the whole chapter has changed.

Katandshadow: Yes I know you hate Spanish. We all do. But I thought it would be fun to confess the hell out of Z. and don't poke me hu.

vines-throughXfate: Ok listen up everyone who takes time to read shout-outs. This chapter is dedicated to thisgirl right here (points to vines-throughXfate) because she kicked my butt into shape and inspired me to go and find the notebook in the black hole I call a room. And let me tell you that took a while which is why there is such a time span between her review and this update. So thanks for the review amiga.

* * *

This truth have certain when this life is over 

Man dies to live and live to die no more.

Epitaph

* * *

Groggily Reya made her way to the galley. She was exhausted due to the fact that she kept dreaming about the accident.

'_Ya know I could be dreaming this whole thing. I could be unconscious or something. But if I was I don't think I'd be thinking this. And I doubt that I could have felt the heat from Zuko's fire balls last night. Man I wonder what happened to Ange and Kia. And Dem, Dual, and Star.'_

By this time the teen had made her way to her destination and was sitting next to Iroh and across from Zuko.

"Good morning Reya, How are you. Did you sleep alright?" Iroh asked her.

"Infierno ningún guardé el soñar sobre el accidente de mis amigos y había conseguido en cuál es probablemente la razón que estoy aquí. También no podría parar el pensar de quién va a estar a cargo no sólo de la granja pero de evasivo mientras que aquí me pegan. Y la discusión con Princy no ayudó."(1)

"I swear if you start that again………"

"Now Zuko there's no reason to get angry. I'm sure if you ask Rey she will tell you what she said. Watch. Reya will you please tell us what you said?" Iroh said as he interrupted his nephew.

"Nope the whole reason I said it in Spanish was so that you couldn't understand it."

"That's it I'm out of here."

Zuko got up and walked out the door.

"You'll have to excuse Zuko. He's under a lot of stress and you showing up doesn't help."

"No sweet, its cool."

"Ok. Well then I thought you might like to know that we will be stopping at a port in about and hour and if you want you may go into the town and look around."

"Well then I guess I have to go change huh?" she said gesturing to the baggy pants and shirt with ripped off sleeves that she had on

"I think it would be a good idea."

* * *

"Oh come on Zuko I went into your shop now you come into mine." 

"No fukin' way are you going to get me into a sewing shop. It's bad enough my uncle made me come with you but that is crossing the line."

"Fine then you can wait outside."

With that Reya left a very angry prince outside the shop. Looking around the teen found what she was looking for. Making her way to the far wall she examined the string.

'Hm I'll definitely need black. And maybe white oh and I'll really need red. Ok now blue, green and some orange. And I think that's it on string.' She thought as she pulled the colors off the shelves. After looking around some more she settled on some white, black, green and reddish color cloth. Paying for the items she left the store and looked for Zuko. Spying him outside another shop she strutted no not really. Rey walked. But if Kat and star think back to like a few weeks ago they'll get it. Or at least star will. Ok back to story over to the teen.

"Alright I'm ready to go."

"Not yet." And without an explanation he walked into the store.

Looking at the sign over head Rey sighed.

"Boys and their weapons." She muttered before following him inside.

Stepping into the dimly lit shop she turned her head when she heard Zuko talking with someone. Deciding it wasn't important she walked around looking at the various weapons they had. Coming to the collection of knives she was reminded that hers where under her bed at home.

'Well now I can't have that. It's breaking like the main rule in traveling. Of course they won't be as good as the custom ones but I'll live.'

Fingering the blades she picked up one the sharper ones and tested the weight.

'Light and thin perfect for caring wherever whenever. And yet it's still as deadly as ever. I think I'll take this one. Now what else do they have.'

"Can I help you find something miss?" A young assistant boy interrupted the teen's browsing.

Turning her head she smiled at him.

"No I believe I'm good. But thanks anyway."

"Your Welcome. So what brings you to look at knives? Someone's birthday. Or is your brother going to war?"

Reya grinned, enjoying the 9 year old's he's an apprentice enthusiasm.

"No there's no reason. I just need new ones."

"You use knives Conlon? Don't make me laugh."

"Don't make me laugh Princy cause as far as I'm concerned you only have one emotion and that's anger. And yes I can use knives."

Zuko's temper rose at being called princy in public. Reya, spotting a disaster waiting to strike, dragged him out of the shop before he could burn it down, completely forgetting that the knife was still in her hand.

"Alright Mr. high and mighty you are gonna stay out here so you don't burn the place down."

"You know bitch last time I checked you weren't the boss of me."

Before he knew it the prince was down on the ground with a red hand print on his right cheek and a knife to his throat. Surprised he lay there, staring up into cold gray eyes.

"I've tired. I really have tried to be nice despite the fact that you've been a real ass to me. But I've had it up to here with you Zuko. So I'd keep your mouth shut if you don't want a taste of what the hell I can do to you."

By now people had stopped to watch what was going on. Standing Rey glared at them.

"What are you looking at? Get back to you shopping."

They where quick to obey. Still ticked the teen gathered her other packages that she had thrown, turned and walked back into the weapons shop. Marching over to wear she had found the knife in her hand she quickly got a few more that suited her and went to pay for them. Coming back out in no time she stomped back to the ship, barley registering that the prince was following and that people where giving her a berth of ten feet.

Reaching the ship she brushed past Iroh and stormed into her room slamming the door so loud the whole ship heard it.

"Zuko what happened back there?" Iroh asked his still stunned nephew

"I have no idea." Was his answer as he stared in the direction Reya had gone.

* * *

"Reya, hey Rey over here." 

The girl turned to see her friends waving her over to the volleyball court. Grinning she ran to them.

"Come on its boys verse girls. You up to it?"

"Of course Nick. Why wouldn't I be?" she answered the older boy.

"Just checking."

Rolling her eyes the 10 year old went to the side the girls where on, taking a front position next to Ange.

"Come on Ben just hit it all ready. We don't have all day." One of the older girls called to the boy who was serving.

Before the game could begin, however, a still cryingwoman came out of the trees.

"Reya I need to talk to you."

"Ok Julie." The girl called as she ran off the court, telling the others not to start without her.

Reaching her mentor she looked at the woman's red face and puffy eyes.

"Julie what's wrong."

"Rey you need to read this."

A note was passed between the two and gray eyes scanned it once, twice, three times before coming up to meet those of the older girl, begging her to say it was a joke. But all she got a shake of the head. Her face went pale as her eyes welled up with tears.

"No, no, no, NO!" the last on was screamed, before she crumpled into a sobbing mass on the sand.

* * *

Reya sat up bathed in a cold sweat, just in time to hear the soft click of the door being closed.

* * *

Yep I'm ending it here. That was a lot different than what I had originally planned but I like this a lot better. I don't think i ever tolod you what color eyes Rey had but if i did just tell me and i'll repost the chapter or something i guess. Now here is the translation for the spanish.

1:Hell no. I kept dreaming about the accident my friends and i had gotten into which is probably the reason i'm here. I also couldn't stop thinking about who's going to be in charge of not only the farm but of elusive while i'm stuck here. And the argument with Princy didn't help.

And don't ask what elusive is cause it will be explained in due time.

Review

Rey


	6. Chapter 4

A/N ok the only reason you guys are even getting an update is cause i promised Andrea one cause she's going to make a blood sacrifice with a goat and Malcolm is going to watch. (she doesn't really do that. its an inside joke. ) 

Shout-outs:

Neassa: thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the Spanish. Again much thanks.

nunofurbizniz: Ok writing more. Hope you like.

vines-throughXfate: trust me it was. Your review reminded me that I had many people who where waiting on me to update so ya. And I will try to add more descriptive but cause I usually just skip over it when reading it i don't write it.

XOtotheloveXO: you didn't review just sent an email so I'm not telling you anything other than this. hahahaha. And the review you sent after you found out i was writing this doesn't count. So again hahahahahahahaha.

Zuko's Flamethrower PWNS j00: All right everyone this chapter is dedicated to this person. Why, you may ask, do I do this when all she sent was a flame? Well that's easy. She made me laugh till I cried. Or at least the part I read did. It finally got to time consuming to bother with. But anyway I bow to you and thank you for the laugh.

* * *

No one talks to him about how he lives  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his  
Doesn't know he's the leader with the way he behaves  
And others will follow the choices he's made  
He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide  
His brother who wants to be him is just nine  
He can do what he wants because it's his right  
The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life  
Hero-Superchick

* * *

"Tell me again why where here uncle." 

"Because I need cloths."

The prince made it a point to ignore the girl and instead waited for his Uncle to answer.

"Because Reya needs cloths."

Zuko sighed.

"And why did I have to come?"

"Because it's the polite thing to do."

Zuko mumbled something incoherent but no one asked him to repeat it. As they walked in front of a shop with an awning Iroh stopped. However, instead of going in he cleared his throat and shot his nephew a glance out of the corner of his eye. Zuko ignored him. Rey watched, wondering what was going on. They stood there for a few more seconds before she decided she'd had enough. Of course Zuko had decided that he was tired of waiting as well and obey his uncle. Both of them reached for the door handle at the same time and their hands brushed. Zuko shot the girl a glance before stepping forward, hence forth reaching the door handle first. Rey gave him a confused glance before going in, Iroh following. As she walked in to shop Reya took a moment to survey her surroundings. Against the right wall were racks upon racks of fabrics, some with designs others just plain. To the left here were shelves of boxes, which Rey guessed contained shoes. The whitewashed walls were covered with posters of dresses and kimonos. Arranged into aisles where racks of already made dresses and kimonos to the left and pants and shirts to the right.

'I wonder what will happen if I got some pants. The shop keeper would probably die of a heart attack.'

The thought made her chuckle.

"Who's there?" a gravely voiced asked from behind the counter at the back of the store. The screen placed behind that was moved aside and an woman who had to be in her late sixties, early seventies stepped out. Her pepper colored hair was placed in a bun at the top of her head and a hint of eye shadow made her brown eyes stand out against her wrinkled skin. The wrinkled blue kimono hung over off her gaunt frame. From where she was stood Rey guessed the woman to be about her height.

"May I help you?"

"I'm in need of some cloths?" Rey stated it as a question, unsure of how she was to act.

"Well what size are you."

Figuring it wouldn't be in marked by 8's or 10's she shook her head.

"Um I'm not sure."

"Well then why don't you come into the back with me and will take some measurements."

Rey nodded and proceeded into the back room, leaving her two companions to wait.

"Zuko I'm very disappointed in you. You should know better then to not hold the door for a girl."

"She's perfectly capable of opening her own door."

"And the women in the fire nation aren't? It's common courtesy and it seems you've forgotten it while out at sea."

"So."

"So I'm going to be reteaching them to you."

"What!?"

"You heard me. Starting to night you are to treat Reya as if she is one of the ladies at court."

"Uncle you can't be serious."

"I am and you're doing it."

Zuko sighed, frustrated beyond belief. It wasn't long though before Reya and the woman came back.

"For now i would suggest you get a couple of kimono's, maybe two shirts and two pairs of pants. Would you like some help picking them out?" The woman questioned, looking at the teen's companions.

Reya followed her gaze and smiled.

"Please."

Smiling back the two made for the shirts and pants first. It wasn't long before they where heading to the other side of the shop, one red shirt, one green shirt, black pair of pants and a brown pair of pants slung over Rey's arm.

"You need a different color for your kimono. How about blue?"

"Ok."

Taking a blue one from the rack the shopkeeper held it up to the teen.

" Smaller size but it will work."

Exchanging the one she had for a smaller one she stopped.

"You still need another one. What about a yellow one?"

"Ya me and yellow, not the greatest friends."

"Well then purple."

Reya thought for a moment.

"that might work. "

Going over to a new aisle the woman took a purple kimono and held it up to the girl.

"Perfect. Now i should have the other cloths done in two days."

"Perfect."

"Miss. Conlon might I suggest that you get a dress. It might be nice to wear one to dinner no?"

Rey shot Iroh a glance, wondering why he was back to calling her Miss.

"Good idea. You would mind helping me with that Mrs. Bell?'

"Not at all dear."

Mrs. Bell walked around to the far left racks and started going up the aisles.

"To dressy, to casual not a good color.."

She stopped and pulled one out. Studying it she shook her head and put it back.

"Excuse me I know it sounds weird but what makes it to dressy?" Rey asked, having looked at the one the woman had passed over because of said subject.

"What do you mean dear."

"Well back home dressy would be floor length but all these seem to be floor length."

"Your village is truly strange. Here we determine how dressy they are by the stitch, the fabric and the design."

"Ok."

"You know i just thought of something. Come in the back with me."

Rey gave the other cloths she was holding to Iroh who gave them to Zuko.

"What the?"

"A gentleman carries a girl's purchases."

"Well then why don't you carry them."

"Because you're closer to her in age."

Zuko made a point not to talk to his uncle.

Meanwhile Reya and Mrs. Bell had reached a green door in back. Taking a key from her pocket the old woman inserted it into the old lock and turned. When it clicked she turned the handle and opened the door, its rusted hinges creaking slightly. Taking a match from her pocket she lit and put it to the candles that were mounted on either side of the door. As the wicks ignited the room was cast into an eerie glow. Rey almost fell over from shock. In front of her were dresses that looked as if they had come out of a Macey's catalog. The knee length cocktail dresses in front of her rustled as the old woman walked past them to the back of the room. Reya, not noticing, went over to the ruffled dresses that's bottoms where cut at an angle. They winked at her as the few sparkles on them caught the faint candle light.

"They're beautiful."

"I'm gald you think so but this is the one i want you to look at."

Rey turned and stared. Infront of her was a black floor length dress with a red band not far from the top. The straps were barley as wide as a toothpick. The actual dress began a little above the breast line. Reaching out a hand the teen let the slick material run through her fingers.

"I love it." she breathed.

"Well try it on."

Mrs. Bell indicated a dressing curtain in the left hand corner. Stepping behind it Rey took of the hand me downs she was wearing and slipped on the dress. When she stepped back out Mrs. Bell zipped it up.

"Well take a look."

She indicated a mirror hanging next to the door. Turning to get a look Reya smiled.

"You look amazing dear."

The dressed hugged the teen's slim figure, showing the curves she didn't otherwise show. Her tan, glowing in the dim light, was generously shown.

"If only your hair wasn't so short."

"I'm sure I could find something to do with it."

"And with the right kind of shoes you'd be the bell of any ball."

"If only you could see my friends in some of their dresses."

The two laughed.

"Well then do you want to show them or would you rather keep it a secret." a thumb jabbed at the door indicated she meant Zuko and Iroh.

"Secret."

"Very well if you'll slip out it I'll put it in a box and we'll go find you some of shoes."

* * *

Back at the ship Reya took her cloths and put them in the dresser that was in her room. The dress she hung behind her changing curtain. The two pairs of shoes she got, a brown pair of casual/work boots and black open toed heels, were stored under the bed. Sighing the teen flopped on the bed. 

"Uh i am so tired."

Closing her eyes she moved her head so it rested more comfortable. But before she could truly get to sleep there was a knock on the door. Growling, she rolled off the bed and onto the floor, landing with an oomph. As she got up the knock came again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Pushing the metal handle down she opened the door.

"Wadda you want."

The man standing there bowed.

"You have been cordially invited to attend dinner tonight as the prince's guest."

"Ok? I thought i already was his guest."

"The prince will be here to pick you up at eight. An attendant will be here to help you get ready at seven. Good Day."

He bowed again and started to leave.

"Wait what the heck are you talking about. Hello!"

Heaving a big sigh the teen slammed the door and slouched over to the bed.

"People here need to get their hearing checked." She mumbled before drifting off into a light sleep.

* * *

Ok this book is probably going to be a chapter or two longer than i expected but that's ok be cause now i can put in the stuff i had to leave out for the next book. Anyway you know the drill.

Rey


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: nothing to say. so bored.

Shout-outs

I am no longer doing these. I'll just reply to the comments as I get them. Unless it's like an amazing comment or something. Then I might do a shout out.

* * *

Feels the power of the engine as she climbs to 65  
Every piston sounds like freedom, every white line says goodbye  
She'll find strength in her anger and the truth in his lies  
When the last scar finally fades she'll have a new life  
SR-71- Alive

* * *

I tugged the dress down as best I could while sitting as the maid, who had somehow managed to get the color out of my now brown hair, tried to curl what little hair there was. I watched her in the mirror, knowing by the way she worked that she would be able to do it easily. I wondered if she would want a job teaching others how to do this and almost laughed at myself. Like that would ever happen. It was against the rules and any first year could have told you that. 

"If my lady would turn I'll put some makeup on for you."

I realized that in the time i had been thinking she had finished putting my hair into what i guessed was they equvilent of curlers here. Not that i was really suprised. short hair was easy to put up. I turned in my armless seat and let the girl, who i guessed to be about 14 or 15, start putting the makeup on. I'd learned right off that it was coustom to have others do your makeup and that it was rude to refuse. Another 5 minutes or so and the makeup task was done.

"You can get up and stretch if you want my lady. Your hair will need another few minutes to dry."

"Thank you." I said as i got up and stretched.

All in all i'd been sitting for an hour or longer and while i usually wouldn't have a problem with that sitting that long in a dress was killing me. I stayed out of the girls way as she bustled about the room putting things here and folding the cloths i had tossed in a corner. Brieftly i wondered were she got all the energy but i soon dismissed the thought as she was ushering me back into the chair.

* * *

"Fuck this." 

"Nephew you have to wear this."

"Name me one reason why."

"Because you are going to have dinner with a girl."

"So? It's not like i like her."

"It doesn't matter. Part of manners is to dress according to occasion."

There he goes with the manners stuff. Someday i'm going to meet the guy who wrote everything there is on manners and strangle him. Why can't a person act how they want to act and if someone doesn't like it tough. Why do we have to conform to everyone elses standereds? I sigh as I take the robes uncle is handing me and step behind the curtin.

"as for your hair i think you should leave it down."

That makes me freaze. I've worn my hair up for as long as i can remember. It's firenation custum.I finish slipping on the robe and step out to give my uncle a look.

"Don't give me that look. You can't do much else with it and i think Reya would like it."

I bite back a retort about not carring if the wench likes it. She's the whole reason i'm in this mess. She's right under the manners guy on my to strangle list. Instead i sigh ,again, and take my hair out of it's ponytail. I take the comb lying on my nightstand and run it through. It's longer then i remember, reaching almost to my shoulders. It' a wierd feeling having it only cover a certain part of my head but as i run my fingures through it and look in the mirror i can't help but admire what i see. It's like a whole new me. The black robe trimmed in gold sets off my pale skin and the black hair helps my gold eyes stick out even more, if that's possible. All in all i'm happy with what i see. I don't feel as attached to the fire nation like this. Even the scar seems diffrent. I rub my hand across it as i think about that.

"We can fix that."

"What?!"

"Sit."

I obey as my uncle takes something out of the bag he's carrying.

* * *

"Well what do you think?" 

I turn my around in my seat, the girl wouldn't let me watch in the mirror as she finished, and almost gasped. I'd been dressed up for bigger occasions then this by some well respected people but i don't think it'd ever been done like this. Somehow this 15 year old girl had managed to get my short, and usually unruly hair, into curls and to stay farther back on my head so that it looked like my hair was longer then it was. Makeup had been apllyed not like we did at home but softer, almost to the point of inviability. She'd used blush to cover the tattoos on my shoulders and the scars i'd collected over the years. Some cream she'd apllyed right after the dress had been put on made my tan skin glow. My Elusive necklace was gone. In it's place was a white gold chained necklace that had three dimonds hanging off it given to the maid to give to me by Iroh. Where he got it i wasn't going to ask. My ears, which could be easily seen now that my hair was pulled back, supported one white gold hoop each and then two white gold studs each, filling my three holes. These too were from Iroh but how he'd gotten them, how he knew my ears were pierced, and how he even knew thats what the holes stood for, cause as far as I know no one in this world has earrings, was beyond me.

"Wow."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Thank you so much."

"It was no trouble miss."

"I'm not suprised the way you where so confident with it. I mean you didn't even blink at the thought of curling my hair."

She seem shocked at this so I offered her a smile. She seemed to understand that and smiled back.

"Now lets get the shoes on."

"Oh this should be fun." I muttered as I turned away from the mirror.

"Pardon?"

Good hearing. I really wish there wasn't a rule about using people outside of your time but oh well.

"I usually look like a drunk when I walk in high heels. It's a laugh a minute for anyone around me but one of these days I'll break something when I fall."

She laughed at this.

"I think I can fix that as well."

"Then you truly are a miricale worker."

* * *

"Well what do you think." 

I looked in the mirror and almost fell over backwards. My scar was gone, hidden under whatever it was uncle had put on my face. I reached up to touch it but he grabbed my hand.

"If you touch it your likely to rub the color off."

He let go and I lowered my hand. My eyes stayed glued to the mirror. I couldn't help it. I'd lived with that mark for a good three years, a constant reminder of everything that had gone wrong. Know I understood my uncle's plan. To let my hair down, to hide my scar, even if it was only for a night, to have dinner with some girl who wasn't roalty and didn't care if she got dirty, to not wear armor for a few hours, it all meant that I could truly leave my troubles behind. There was nothing to remind me of what had gone wrong, what I had to do. For once I didn't have to be anyone but me. No one but the little kid who had been so carefree, who had laughed and smiled. I didn't relize I was smiling untill my uncle put his hand on my shoulder and broke my train of thoughts.

"It's almost time."

"Thank you uncle. For everything."

He just smiled and opened the door.

"You get Reya. I'll make sure dinner's ready."

* * *

This girl had to be a miricle worker. In five minutes she'd managed to teach me how to walk in high heels without looking like I was going to fall, something I'd been working on for years. 

"Well?"

"You're a genius."

She blushed. Walking over to the nightstand I opened the drawer and got out my purse. Opening it I took a gold piece out (Iroh had given me some money earlier) and handed it to her. Her eyes went wide.

"I can't..."

"Yes you can. You did a lot and you deserve every bit of this money so don't aruge cause my mind's made up."

Her face still red she bowed and took the money, mumbling her thanks as she did so. A knock sounded that sent the blush from her face. Going to the door she opened it.

"I'm here for Reya."

There was no mistaking that voice. Taking a deep breath I walked over to the door and tried to stand as straight as possible. I stopped dead when I saw him. This wasn't the angry prince I'd come to know over the past week or so. In fact he didn't look like anyone I knew. Only the gold eyes gave away that it was Zuko. His scar was gone, curtisey of what i could only guess was Iroh and makeup. His hair was down, giving him a semi Brittiany Spears look but he pulled it off a hell of a lot better then she did. There was something else that I couldn't put my fingure on. It was more of an inner change, not at all permanent but, if strived for, could be.

"Reya." He said with a bow.

"Zuko." I replyed with a curtsey, for once deciding to hold my tounge.

Thank god for etiquett class. I would have felt like a complete idiot had I wobbled at all. He straigtened first and when I followed he held out his arm.

"If I may."

"Of course."

I took the offered arm and let him lead me out the door, catching a mouthed good luck from the maid as I left. I wasn't sure if I'd need it or not.

* * *

I was outside of the girl's room in no time. But I couldn't knock. It was Reya after all. What if she decided to laugh or something? 

"She's a girl Zuko. Not a monster."

I turned to see Lt. Ji leaning agaisnt the wall."

"What?"

God that sounded intelligent.

"I know she's always being mean to you but it's only because she knows you can take it and that you won't back down from it. She's also smarter then any of us give her credit for."

I must have given him some blank stare because he started to talk again.

"That girl has only been here about a week but she probably knows you better then any of us and we've been with you for more then three years. If she can't see something's up then maybe we're all going nuts."

I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off.

"I have a teenage daughter. They're pretty smart when it comes to these things."

He shifted away from the wall and walked over to me.

"Just remember that she's not one of the court girls who needs to be constantly reminded she's pretty. She can hold an intelligent conversation."

He put a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll do fine."

With that he was gone and I was left with a lot more then just Reya to think about. How was it I had gone from having one shitty father to having what sounded like a boat full of caring ones. I shook my head and pushed that thought to the back of my head and knocked while Ji's words were still ringing in my ears. The maid answered and with in a few seconds Reya was standing there. I couldn't help it, habit took over. I bowed to her and suprisingly she executed a perfect curtsy in return. Straigtening I held out my arm.

"If I may."

"Of course."

She took my arm and we headed to dinner.

* * *

Well as promised the new chapter is up this week. I think I'm gonna type one more and then move on to the next book. Um that's about it i guess. nothing too exciting. 

Reya


	8. AN

Anyone who is still paying the slightest bit of attention to this story must be pretty pissed at me (is this rated teen? i think so. oh well i'll go and change it in a minute if it's not) but i promise i'm going to update soon. i just need to go back and revise a few things cause i can't believe i wrote some of this stuff. so that's what i'm going to be working on first then new chapters. anywho yeah. peace out rey.


End file.
